Locomoto
by Lulu-Prints
Summary: In the loud roar of the train just by their side, Shingyoji realises what was it that he was truly reaching out to. As his hand closes around Misu's wrist, what is the conclusion that he reaches? Misu/Shingyoji, a short drabble. Rated T to be safe.


**Disclaimer :** The Takumi-kun Series belongs to Shinobu Gotoh and Kazumi Ohya..  
I'd very much like to thank them for this wonderful BL series.

**Title: **Locomoto

**Rating: **T (For BL themes)

**Summary: **In the loud roar of the train just by their side, Shingyoji realises what was it that he was truly reaching out to. As his hand closes around Misu's wrist, what is the conclusion that he reaches? Misu/Shingyoji, a short drabble inspired by something I wrote a long, long time ago. Rated T to be safe. Just something to get off my chest before I start on the new chapter to Tsuki no Namida- the rearranging of the older chapters are done!

Hope you'll enjoy this story (:

* * *

The hand around Misu's right wrist was trembling, and trembling hard, withholding emotions as it dragged Misu forcefully away from the railway just inches away. Right in their faces was a speeding train, racing past them while screaming gusts of disregard at them through the cloudy curtain of dirt and dust it raised.

The rumbling of the locomotive was like thunder in Misu's ears, but he could still hear the hushed, rushed breathing of the boy gripping onto his wrists. Misu wanted to shake this grasp off, to get his vocal cords going, but something lining those shallow, ragged panting was warning him against even turning around to face the other boy, let alone to let his temper get the better of the situation.

It was a dangerous feeling, but it wasn't danger he sensed..

Carriages after carriages rushed past the duo, lifting Misu's hair and slapping warm blasts of air in his face. He disliked the heat, the dust, but he could not move away- not with the person behind him holding him down.

To be honest, he would've avoided the train completely if he had carried on forward- but for some reason, Shingyoji held him back..

Whatever that reason was, he's going to find out.

* * *

Shingyoji pouted at Arata's back, unnerved by the sudden distance put between them both. They were on one of those rare off-days away from school together; and Arata-san had stomped away, leaving him little time to react any other way than to quickly follow behind- Shingyoji supposed Arata-san was just agitated or slightly angered, he couldn't really tell, but all he knew was that he didn't like this detachment between them a single bit.

Really, all he had done was to mention about Hayama-san's latest misadventure with Gii-senpai..

It was hard to pay attention to his surroundings when he was running, busy trying to keep up with Arata's rushed pace; everything was a blur of colours, and it didn't help that he had had his gaze locked on Arata's distant silhouette. Shingyoji only noticed how the neighbourhood had melted away from his sides when he felt his shoes crush down on rough gravel, different from the tar road they had been running on.

They were stepping onto the exposed section of the railway, and the barriers were being lowered slowly - tell-tale signs that a train was approaching, even without the warning rumble of the locomotive in the distance. But Arata had slipped neatly beneath the lowering barrier as though it didn't matter, and Shingyoji watched in shock as the train rounded the corner, heading straight for Arata-san at full speed.

Undeterred, Arata stuck his hands into his pockets, and carried on with a measured pace-

Arata-san had a pretty head-start on the train, Shingyoji knew. He'd probably be able to cross the distance and disappear beneath the second barrier without any rush, and Shingyoji understood for a fact that it wasn't Arata-san he needed to be worried about, even if his mind wasn't in the right state to make those calculations-

- but it didn't matter.

Ducking beneath the metal as it swung down into place, Shingyoji ran forward blindly with his left hand outreached, and begged that he would be able to grab Arata-san in time-

He didn't know, but he knew he didn't need to know why.

The train roared in his ears as his fingers found their way around Arata's thin wrist, and hissed in frustration as Shingyoji pulled both Arata-san and himself back to safety. However, wthout stopping to confirm their fate, the train rushed on forward, smothering the duo in a shower of smuts.

It was warm, and the dust was everywhere. Shingyoji wanted to cough, but something about the tensed arm he was grasping onto choked his voice back in his throat. Instead, he settled for breathing heavily, trying to calm his pounding heart as he tried to find his voice, watching the shoulders of the figure in front of him heave up and down as though in pain.

He knew he should retreat, the both of them should, but the barrier was firm against his back, and Shingyoji could not move.

There was a long, noisy moment of awkward silence between the two boys, but at least Shingyoji had pulled Arata-san completely out of the path of danger; now, they had all the time in the world. Shingyoji's hand trembled with the grip he was maintaining on Arata's arm, but he didn't want to let go; not at least until the train had completely passed. The older boy was being awfully quiet - Shingyoji was just questioning it in his head when the last carriage of the train roared past the both of them, and Arata-san finally snapped around to face him, without being able to break his grasp.

"What the hell was that for, Shingyoji?" The older male demanded harshly, his eyes dull with confusion, shaking his wrist - with Shingyoji's grip still fast in place - in Shingyoji's face, as though to emphasize his point.

"I.."

"Were you trying to get me killed?"

".. No! .."

Shingyoji glanced from Arata to their connected hands, then back to Arata, just in time to catch the scowl aimed in his direction. He flinched, but before he could move more than half a step away, Arata-san had reached out to grab Shingyoji's chin with his free hand, holding Shingyoji in place.

"Arata-"

"Explain yourself."

Gazing deep into Arata's narrowed eyes, Shingyoji knew he wouldn't be allowed to escape until he could provide a satisfactory answer-

"I-"

The leaving train drowned out Shingyoji's voice, but not Shingyoji's thoughts. He just want wanted to reach out, to pull Arata back- but Arata-san didn't need his intervention, his protection. He didn't need to be saved, but Shingyoji did it anyway-

"-I just.."

- his intention wasn't really to save- well, not really as a form of rescue or anything, so..-

"just.."

- he just didn't want to see that silhouette disappear behind the rushing carriages and the cloud of dust it brings..

A small part of him told him that it wasn't about saving Arata-san; he just didn't want to be separated from Arata-san any further.

".. Ah."

"..? .."

Locking gaze with Arata-san once again, Shingyoji felt his heart lift with unexplained emotions as he caught how Arata was eying him with a raised brow, an irritated impatience lining his features as he waited for Shingyoji's answer. It was an expression he was used to seeing.

It was an expression he had grown to enjoy seeing.

Then, before he could help himself, Shingyoji pulled Arata-san closer, and leaned up to catch Arata's lips full with his own.. Despite their height difference.

They held the pose, long after the train behind them had zoomed past, long after the barriers were raised once more, long after the silence in the air was restored. Shingyoji's free hand slowly had found its way around Arata's waist, pulling the both of them closer to each other; then, as though startled by the warm touch, Arata finally snapped back to his senses, and shoved Shingyoji away roughly.

"Arata-"

Shingyoji watched as Arata-san lift a linger to brush against his lips, deep thoughts twinkling in his eyes; then Shingyoji jumped in shock when Arata suddenly spun around to walk away. However, before Shingyoji could get his legs to move, he found Arata-san stopping again, though he seemed reluctant to turn around to face Shingyoji once more.

".. What are you waiting for? .. Idiot."

Feeling a smile tugging at his lips, Shingyoji nodded once before dashing forward to catch up with Arata-san once more.

"Nothing! Nothing.."

Maybe.. This unexpected exchange could be a new flag in their relationship..


End file.
